The semiconductor industry has continually improved the processing capabilities and power consumption of integrated circuits (ICs) by shrinking the minimum feature size. However, in recent years, process limitations have made it difficult to continue shrinking the minimum feature size. The stacking of two-dimensional (2D) ICs into three-dimensional (3D) ICs has emerged as a potential approach to continue improving processing capabilities and power consumption of ICs.